Olivianna's Odd Day
by sinead17
Summary: Being a vampyre can be hard as Zoey Redbird once stated, but what happens when new girl Olivianna takes over and joins Neferet?
1. The Magical Pocket Watch of Secrets

Olivianna's long dark hair fell in curls down her slender back. As she continued to read 'Alice in Wonderland' her mind pondered to conclusions of what if that type of world was in fact real and not imaginary as everyone thinks. Her freshly painted black nails highlighted each word as she read it and as she began the last chapter.

"No" she whispered quietly to herself and slammed the book shut. Why rush through the book, she decided to leave the last chapter for bed time so her mind will be able to visit that dream land where she enjoyed. Olivianna jumped from her bed and lightly pounced over to her counter mirror and stood and stared. She could see a major difference in herself this past year, her black hair was longer and was curling to loose natural curls, her pale face was beginning to loose the baby fat she had since she was born 17 years ago and her figure was becoming more defined and developed that it made her smile. She was once the ugly duckling and now… She believed she was average looking and no longer poked out as the ugly girl anymore who was overweight. Olivianna walked toward her small closet and picked out an emerald green dress which matched her eyes, the dress was ¾ length and made of a silk-satiny material which complimented her skin tone and hair and what made the dress was the corset in the back. One look in the mirror she smiled feeling truly happy about her reflection.

"Livy, your old man needs your help" a gruff and rusty voiced called from down the stairs. "Coming Dad" Olivianna called back and ran down the staircase while humming the theme tune of friends out loud. She couldn't phantom what her father wanted. As she entered the kitchen she saw her mother and father sitting on two stools by the counter of the kitchen and when they noticed her they offered her to sit down. "Is erm… Is everything all right?" she asked. Grace and Declan, her mother and father, glanced at one another before turning they're attention back towards her. "Honey, your 18th Birthday is approaching, next week I believe and before the joyous and wonderful day we wanted to give you a small present" Declan began before laying an item on the table and continuing, "Inside is a old pocket watch, it belonged to your great-great-great grandfather and was passed down through the generation to ensure someone with the Richards blood got it. I have had it since my own father died and now… Since you are of age, and you are the youngest Richard and only girl… It is time for you to have it". Olivianna's eyes widened as her mother opened the small handkerchief and pulled the solid gold watch. "Oh Dad, Mom… it is beautiful, thank you so much" she thankfully said as she outstreghted a pale hand to take it before her mother pulled it back. "Ah,ah… Dear, I don't think you understand what an important heirloom this is, you MUST take care of it" Grace implied with a stern voice before handing it to her beautiful daughter.

Later that evening, Olivianna fell asleep falling back into dream land where everything was like a movie. She loved these dreams where things weren't as boring as her reality. But suddenly something that didn't fit in witbh her dream interrupted everything and she felt her body go numb and all noise blocked out. ', open your eyes! Yes go on, we just waaant to play a gaaame with yoooou', a dark and eerie voice whispered. Her green eyes flickered opened and she sat up in her bed and scanned around her room. Nothing was different. God, her imagination was playing on her, she needed to go back to bed before she had hallucinations. "It was just a silly dream" she giggled to herself and grabbed her duvet and snuggled back into the dept of her bed. Honestly not knowing the time she grabbed the pocket watch her parents had given her earlier and held it in her hand and searched for the time. It was 3.35am and time for her to be getting her much needed sleep. 'Livvvvvvvvvvy, do not ignorrre me… we have worrrrrrrrrk to do', the unknown voice whispered faintly again and this time she knew it wasn't in fact a dream, the voice was real. Olivianna jumped upright in her bed and felt her heart beat race to about 100 beats a second. What was that voice, was it her father? "No it wasn't dad" she said aloud when her door began to creek open allowing the light of the hallway to stream into her room. She hoped off her bed quickly putting on her slippers and opening her desk draw. The knife she pulled was sharp and put there by her mother in case of emergencies. 'Commmmme out come out Livvvvvvvy, I am downstaaaaairs awaiting your arrival… and I prommmise you will not neeeeed that knife', the creepy voice laughed. Olivianna felt she was on the verge of a panic attack, was this her life over.. At 17 years of life, was this creepy person going to kill her.. Or worse, what did they want and with her?


	2. The Beginning of a new life is Marked

Olivianna descended the stairs with the knife firm within her pale hand. She imagined the look of fear scrutinised on her face as the scene which seemed like it belonged to some terrible horror movie played out. As she reached the last step a realization occurred to her… the voice had stopped calling. "Oh crap" she whispered but it seems she spoke to soon as a deadly laugh began to echo around the hall. It was then when she sat eyes upon the intruder to her house. The person was cloaked in a long black drape of material, their face was completely covered yet there hands could be seen. Bony and white as if they had never once seen the sun. "Who are you?" Olivianna whispered quietly not wanting her parents to come looking yet. But while staring at the figure two thoughts of who they were crossed her mind… Lord Voldemort (from Harry Potter) or the Grim Reaper. "I am neither of those things, Girl" the figure spoke as he read her mind, "My name is Esclaver and my occupation is being a vampyre tracker. I have been looking for you all night long but when I went to enter your room I was barred entry… I came to the conclusion the house as been blessed. Regardless, I must do my job now and when you are marked you must go to the House of Night, which is located in Tulsa and meet a woman named Neferet". Olivianna began to protest saying how this must be a dream because she couldn't be a vampyre… she hated blood. But before she knew it a light flashed before her eyes and the imprint was already visible on her head. The stranger, Esclaver, had already gone… leaving her alone in the hallway on the floor.


End file.
